


The Red Sweater

by gAdgEt920



Series: The Convoluted Strip Club AU [2]
Category: The Goons Podcast - Fandom
Genre: Fuckin, Kissing, M/M, McNasty - Freeform, Stripper, goons podcast, idk how to tags, just two guys fuckin, strip club, thedooo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gAdgEt920/pseuds/gAdgEt920
Summary: It was his god awful sweater that he first saw before meeting his eyes, or was it the other way around?
Relationships: TheDooo/McNasty, mcnasty/thedooo
Series: The Convoluted Strip Club AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056131
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. The Stripper and the Tall Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> stripper dooo  
> stripper dooo  
> stripper dooo

The lights were dimmed as all eyes went on him. Dooo felt a little too giddy being on stage again. He sees the men forming a small crowd on his stage, money already tucked in between their fingers as they all try to get his attention.

The music starts, his heartbeat in synch with the beat as he works the pole. The men call his name, hands reaching out to get a touch of his plump ass confined in a thin laced panties, his cock already hard, taunting them to give it its outmost attention. He gracefully twirls around the pole, making his feet land on the ground as he takes his attention to the crowd. He starts to parade near them, grabbing their money as he let them grab at his skin, sweaty palms caressing his thighs, tugging at the small piece of cloth that prevents him from being naked.

As he eyes his side, he sees a wad of cash being waved at him. He almost salivates at the cock who owns that amount of cash, he could get a proper apartment with that. As he goes over to look at who owns the money he was met with the most innocent blue eyes on his way. Besides his eyes he also noticed him wearing the ugliest red sweater he has ever seen. He scoffs, maybe this man wasn't really his taste, but he sure was paying for his attention.

"You got a lot of dough there honey, you got my attention." He says, tilting the man's chin up.

He can see the man nervously shivering under his gaze. "Uhm... S-I want a p-private room, w-with-with you..." he says

Dooo couldn't help but chuckle, "Well, if that's what you want, then your wish is my command."

* * *

He looks over at the guy, a little too intimidated that he was a very very tall man, but right now he looks like a lost child following him in a private room. The wad of cash in his hand felt heavy, he wondered how much cash he gave to him.

As they got in, Dooo locks the door "Care to give me your name baby?"

The man looks up, cheeks heating up as he picked at the ends of his ugly red sweater. "E-Eric..."

Dooo smiles, it'll be awkward since he shares the same name, he'll just stick with the stage name for now, he's used to it. "Alright Eric... Where do you want me?"

He looks away, looking embarrassed as if he got caught jacking off in the confession booth. "I-I don't know... Where do you want me?"

"Well, you're the one with the money love..." Dooo says, sauntering over to the taller gentleman "Tonight... I'm your personal whore." he whispers, wrapping his arms around his neck, he had to get on his tip toes to reach for his mouth.

He feels Eric shivering under his touch, the man looked like he's never had sex before. He smiles, "Is it your first time?"

"N-No... Uhm... Just tense..." Eric lied.

"Don't be sweetie... I don't bite unless you want me too."

Eric nods, placing his hands awkwardly on Dooo's hips, he looked like he's having an internal struggle to move or not. He clears his throat.

"Nervous?" Dooo asks

"Y-a a bit..."

"How about I take the lead?"

"P-please?"

The way Eric said please made Dooo's cock twitch. He's gonna have so much fun with him tonight.

"Alright baby, I'll make your night worth your money."

Dooo had the guy lay down the bed, he can feel the tension in the air as he straddles his hips. Eyeing him now, the man was not half bad, his body had a nice build, only hidden under the hideous sweater he’s wearing. “I might mess this pretty sweater of yours, you wanna take it off?” Dooo asks. Eric shook his head, the last thing he wanted was to be naked in front of someone pretty.

Dooo shrugs “suit yourself honey, now, care to give me a kiss?”

Eric sits up, meeting Dooo’s gaze, he didn’t really know what to do so he lets him lead him on.

Dooo chuckles, this man was definitely a virgin. He smiles as he pulls him for a kiss, tasting a hint of mint on his lips. He feels Eric’s hands at his hips, gently squeezing his thighs. He already feels the guy’s boner under him. Dooo hums, tall, cute, and apparently well endowed. He wraps his arms around his neck, his fingers getting entangled in his hair. The man’s hands started to wander as well, somehow avoiding touching him in his lower regions. It made Dooo a little annoyed, he was gonna get flaccid in all this gentleness he’s giving.

Dooo rolled his hips, trying to get something out of him. If the guy didn’t pay him a lot his plan was just a quick fuck and leave, although he did promise to give him a good time. When Dooo pulled away, Eric was breathless.

“Care to grab the lube on the nightstand?” Dooo asks.

Eric nods, looking at his side to look for the lube, Dooo had to move away for a bit to remove his panties, he had to stroke himself to at least make himself feel good in this shit show.

When Eric looked back, he blushed, seeing that the only thing Dooo was wearing now is his thigh high socks.

“I’m gonna need your help darling, my tushy needs a little lube so I can take your sweet cock. Think you can do that?”

“Y-Yes, sure…”

Dooo was now on his back, feeling a finger in as Eric lubes him up, one hand was nestled on his arm while the other guided his slick fingers in his ass. His fingers stretched him out really good, Dooo might actually like this slow and steady fucking.

He was mostly focused on the way Eric looks right now; he looks so scared to touch him the wrong way and it made him blush. None of the people he slept with had his kind of reaction. Dooo had to bite back a moan when he feels his fingers clench inside him. “I-I think I’m ready…” he tells Eric.

Eric blushed, hands going over in undoing his slacks, he slips it low enough for his cock to come out, Eric clears his throat. “D-Do you mind being on all fours?” he asks.

Dooo was a little surprised, but complied, he turns over as sticks his butt up, smirking as he hears a low groan from Eric. He feels the tip of his cock press on his ass, Dooo moans softly as he feels it slip in.

Eric takes a deep breath, hands settling on Dooo’s hips as he starts to fuck him. The feeling of just being inside him was overwhelming, he starts slow, just trying to get used to the feeling of being inside Dooo.

Dooo felt so full, he almost tears up as he felt his cock inside him, he gripped the sheets as he laid his head down. He feels something being slipped underneath his abdomen, finding out it was a pillow. He blushed, looking for a brief moment to find Eric with a small smile on his face.

Eric’s lands a hard thrust and it made Dooo gasp, he bit his lip as he feels the pace quicken. Dooo had to bury his head on the sheets as he felt Eric’s cock hit all the right spots. He feels Eric’s arms wrap around his torso as the man starts landing hard thrusts.

“Fuck… shit…” Dooo moans, his back arching as he tries to reach out for something. He feels Eric kissing up his back. His breaths quicken as he feels himself reaching orgasm. This was probably the most intense vanilla sex he ever had, and it was with this dork of a man. He felt like he needed to give his money back for all this.

“D-Dooo, c-christ…” Eric groans, laying his head on Dooo’s back, “I-I’m gonna…”

Dooo leans back, grabbing at Eric’s hair and pulled him for a kiss as they both came.

Dooo’s body gave in, he laid flat face down on the bed chuckling softly as he looks back at Eric “Well, that was the first time someone satisfied me… What about you?” he asks.

Eric took deep breaths, a little hazy as he laid on top of him, he gives Dooo a hug. “Uhm… what?”

“You tired already?”

“A bit…”

Dooo smiles, “Alright honey, ten minutes… then we’ll go again, think you can do that?”

Eric nods, nuzzling him as he pulled him close.

Dooo blushed, seeing the blissful look on his face, he brushed the hair out of his face seeing how satisfied he looked. Dooo hums, a little confused why some idiot like him paid a lot for his time, but for now he takes a break, he still has a few hours with him anyway.


	2. Forgotten Item on the Stripper Aisle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fall into a routine, once a week. He pays, he fucks, and that's about it, nothing should've happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

It has been a few months since Dooo first met Eric. They have somehow fallen into a weekly routine together, every Saturdays Eric enters the club by 9pm or so, watches Dooo's performance on stage, he waves his money at him and then they go to a private room for another satisfying night. Dooo was the one who suggests spicing things up in the bedroom and Eric always complies, the only thing he would not do is get fully naked. He refuses to remove his ugly red sweater, if the guy didn’t have a huge cock then he would immediately kick him out. He asked about it once and the only answer he got was:

_“Uhm, I’m c-cold…” he says, fiddling with the hem of his sweater._

Tonight, it was a little different. He was now the one wearing the hideous sweater. He somehow convinced Eric that the damn thing will look cute on him. Dooo wasn’t going to lie, his big ass sweater was comfy as hell, and Eric looked really well only wearing his crisp white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, (he swore he almost came when he sees a trace of a vein along his arms.)

Now, after a few hours of aggressive love making, Eric was cleaning up Dooo. It became a habit of his after they had sex. He was rubbing a baby wipe on his chest, removing any sign of cum he splat on him. He did not really know why he would do that, but it made him unique from all the other men who slept with him. It really felt nice to at least be pampered after being pounded on the ass.

“I-I think you’re good.” Eric says, giving Dooo a small smile as he cleaned up the used baby wipes and threw them on the trash.

Dooo hums as he looked at himself. “Hey, can I ask you something?”

“Hm?”

“You’re always picking me to…” Dooo blinks, somehow the word sex has fallen off his lips when he sees Eric’s blue eyes on him. “Uhm… you know.”

“S-sex?” Eric continues for him.

“Y-yeah. Why? I mean I’m flattered but, you must be getting tired of me or something.”

Eric thought about it. It was true that he is the only guy he slept with, out of all the guys in the club, he always goes for Dooo. “I-I don’t know… I guess I’m just really comfortable when I’m with you.” He says.

Dooo blushed “R-Really? I- you’re spending a lot of money on me. L-Like I am counting tens and hundreds of dollars every week! You’re not aware of that?”

“Oh, no… I am aware…” Eric chuckles, “I mean it doesn’t really matter to me… I just…” he stops, looking away from him as he stared at his lap “… want to be happy…”

“Wait… happy? D-Don’t you need to see a therapist for that kind of stuff?”

“Oh, uh… I-I do have one, we meet every Friday.”

“Wha- then why are you still here banging my brains out?”

Eric blushed, “Uhm… I-I just… wanted to be here.”

“Why? You barely even know me!” Dooo was surprised by the tone of his voice, he didn’t really know why he was so worked up about it. He snapped his lips shut, any more words and he will drive his best customer away.

Eric fiddled with his red sweater, staring at Dooo's hand as he mingled with the fabric. He wasn’t really sure himself why he keeps coming back, but just the thought of getting to hold Dooo for a certain amount of time made him happy. “I-I don’t really know, I-like I said, I’m just really comfortable being around you. I- maybe I wanted to get to know you more… maybe I just want to hold you for a few hours… maybe I like kissing you…”

Dooo felt his throat dry up, a little speechless by his little confession. “Eric… are you…? Are you in love with me?” he asks.

Eric looks at Dooo, cheeks flushed and eyes wide. “Uhm… I-I gotta go.” He says, immediately standing up and walking towards the door. Dooo blinks, a little unsure on what happened, but he guessed that their little time together was over for now. He stands, walking over to the full-length mirror to check himself out. He stops, seeing that he was still wearing Eric’s sweater.

Eric forgot his red sweater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3


	3. No Show Shitshow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric missed 5 weeks in a row, and right now Dooo was anxiously looking at the crowd, he was about to perform in a few minutes and there was still no sign of the tall man in the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crying ksdhflksdahf

Eric didn’t come the week after, Dooo didn’t see the pair of innocent blue eyes in the crowd or the wad of thick cash in his hand. He was left with a disappointed fuck and a couple of hundred-dollar bills on him. He still had a lot of money from the performance, but he kinda missed just having that one good fucking every end of the week. He didn’t care that much, the guy was too invested on him, took him a while to get the message that he’ll only lose his savings for a few rounds with him in the bedroom. The only thing he has that belonged to him was his ugly red sweater, he made it a habit in wearing it in his sleep because his other clothes are either in the wash or just stained with cum.

Eric missed 5 weeks in a row, and right now Dooo was anxiously looking at the crowd, he was about to perform in a few minutes and there was still no sign of the tall man in the crowd.

“Awh, Red isn’t in the crowd again.” One of his co-workers/friends, Dergie, says.

“Red?” Dooo asks.

“Oh yeah, tall guy with the red sweater, the guy who always books you. He’s a really nice guy.”

“Wait really?”

Dergie chuckles, “I remembered when he first came in a few months ago. Me and Dallas kept an eye on him since he started looking at you from afar, we thought he was some serial killer or something. I asked what he thought about you, he said you were really beautiful. He wanted to book you, but he didn’t know how.”

Dooo looks at him, a small blush creeping on his cheeks, “He… watched me before?”

“Yeah, I see him come in, order some bourbon, and just watch you perform, he looked really cute just staring at you. Me and Dallas pushed him to just go to your stage and just get your attention. How is he in bed anyways? Why did he stop coming in the last few weeks?”

Dooo frowns, “I-I don’t know, we just fuck, then he leaves after.” He lies, his heart aching a bit at the thought of Eric waiting all this time to be with him. He ruined it by asking if the guy was in love with him…

He sighs, shaking his head, he knows he deserved better than him anyways.

He didn’t feel like letting anyone touch him for tonight, but that was kind of his job. He sighs, seeing the lights dim down, the last performer walks back in the changing room, now was his time. He really wasn’t in the mood to entertain a man tonight. His thoughts just wandering over to where Eric was. He imagined the first time seeing him in the crowd, those innocent eyes just looking up at him as if he were some deity, his hands holding a thick stack of cash as he offered it to him. He felt his dick twitch just thinking about him.

“Fuck…” he whispered under his breath. Seeing that he was half mast in the middle of his performance, normally this wasn’t an issue but now he was looking for a certain person to satisfy him with. He shook his head, to hell with everything, he’ll just pick someone random and get this stupid boner over with. As he finishes his dance, he looks at the crowd and picks the guy with most cash in his hand. He didn’t bother looking at his face. He was just too bummed thinking about Eric.

After the saddest fuck of his life, the guy he fucked with left. He sighs, glad to have that sorted out as he goes to the bathroom to clean himself.

**_Eric used to clean him after sex._ **

Dooo’s cheeks went red, not really sure if it was the hot water or just him. He takes a deep breath, sitting down on the bathtub as he lets his hands get to work.

He remembers their first night, the man just coming in and not really knowing what to do. He thinks of his hands and how they work him up so well, his own fingers couldn’t do justice as to how good he made him feel.

Dooo bit his lip, trying to reach for that sweet high, he gently held his dick, just like Eric did, stroking it ever so slowly as his other hand works in finding that perfect spot.

“E-Eric… please…” he whispers, he was pleading for him, god he missed him so much. He missed his cash, his kisses, his touch…

He bit his lip, cumming as he called out his name. He sighs, that was a new personal record for him, he should feel satisfied right now but…

Fuck he misses Eric so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wassup?


	4. Mr. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, you modern day Romeo…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D

_**Few months ago** _

The first night he was tense, he wasn’t used to being in clubs like these. His boss urged him to come over to help him with certain reports on the building they were about to claim, but he knew he just wanted to see a certain person (His boss tends to be a little chatty when he’s intoxicated). As they got into a booth his Boss, Matt, looks at his phone and seeing that there’s someone calling, “Ah fuck, I gotta take this, keep the booth warm, oh and order me an old fashioned, go order some for yourself.” He says, going out the club to take the call. Eric frowns, he felt so out of place just being inside a strip club and holding a few reports in his hands. He sighs, he guessed this was a more decent place than the last one… He still cringes when he sees a number of sex toys in one place.

He hears music playing, the lights dimmed down, he removes his glasses and sighs “I’m just gonna tell him that I’ll take these home next time…” he mutters. He looks up from his papers and onto the stage. There was a light smoke covering the stage, it was quite a sight to see how much was put into the making of this club.

When the smoke clears someone appears in the scene, Eric blinks, feeling awed at the person on the stage. He looks so beautiful in his lace ensemble, he blushed, now aware on where he was at the moment. He watched as the person dancing got up on the pole, he didn’t know what to feel at the moment, but one thing was sure, he really thinks that the man dancing on the stage is really pretty.

“Anything I can get you sweetie?” someone asks, he looks away from the stage and looks at the person, it was a waiter of sorts wearing a very… explicit angel outfit “He’s quite the sight isn’t he?” he says.

Eric nods, his cheeks blushing further “H-He’s really beautiful…”

“Well can I get you anything? Maybe an old fashioned to ease you up while watching him?”

Eric blinks “Uh, sure… make that 2 please.” He says.

“Alright…” the waiter says, taking down his order “Anything else?”

“Uhm… that’s all for now.”

The waiter leaves, leaving him with his thoughts, he can’t get his mind off of the man dancing on the stage. He has never seen someone like him. a though crosses his mind when he imagined how it would feel to kiss him.

Matt comes back a little later, “Did you order me a drink?” he asks.

“Uh, yeah, they’re bringing it here in a bit.” Eric replies.

Matt looks at the stage, “Oh, that fucker’s performing huh?”

“Y-You know him?”

“Oh yeah, we used to fuck. Now I’m fucking the bartender, so yeah, why’d you ask?”

“N-Nothing sir…”

* * *

**_2 weeks later_ **

He made a little routine in coming to the club at the same time when the man was performing. His boss babbled a lot about him. Apparently, he shares the same name as him, but his stage name was “the Dooo.” He goes at the bar, ordering bourbon for himself. He sees Dooo step on the stage, he felt his heart skip a beat as he starts to dance.

“Oh hey, you’re Matt’s little secretary, right?” the bartender, whom he knew was named Dallas because his boss talked about him once when he had drunk a whole bottle of whiskey. “What are you doing here?" he asks

“Oh, just uhm, trying to unwind…” Eric says, but truly, he really wanted to see Dooo perform too.

“Unwind, right…” Dallas says, looking at the stage, “Yeah, I’d love to unwind in him too… Don’t tell Matt I said that.”

Eric nods, looking at his drink and taking a sip. Did he want to have sexual relations with Dooo? He didn’t know, all he knows is that he really liked seeing him on stage. He sees the explicit angel waiter come up to the bar. “Hey big D, can you call up the boys and kick one of the assholes trying to grab Dooo?” he asks. Dallas nods immediately and grabs a phone. After a minute, two men came in and cleared off the rowdy man off of Dooo’s stage. Eric shivers at the thought of random people grabbing at Dooo, it must be really hard to be doing that every night.

“Oh, hey mister Red!” the angel waiter says. “How have you been?”

“I’m good…” Eric says, a little confused by the nickname

“You’re looking at King Dooo again?”

“Uhm… yeah, he’s pretty…”

Dallas hums “Did you book a room with him yet?”

“R-Room?”

“Well yeah, Dooo’s a little pricey but hey, he’s pretty good in bed.”

Eric blushed, “Oh no, no, I don’t want to… I’m not really interested in that!” he says, truly he didn’t want to pay someone to sleep with him. He just wanted the person to willingly do it with him.

“Oh, you modern day Romeo…” the angel waiter says “Well if you really want to meet him you got to at least book a room with him. You seem like a nice guy, Dooo would love to meet you. Maybe even fuck you.”

Eric looks at his drink, deciding whether or not to book a room with him or not. He didn’t really want to have sex, he just… maybe wanted to ask him out... He looks up at Dallas and the angel waiter.

“H-How much do I pay to book a room with the Dooo?”


	5. I Dooo Love You too, Mr. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric blushed at the nicknames, Dooo will never be tired of calling him a new one every time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OwO
> 
> hewwooooo

_**Present Day** _

“He did what now?” Matt asks, a little too confused on why Dallas was calling him early in the morning. He sits up his bed and rubbed his tired eyes “Red sweater guy? What? You mean Eric? What did he do to Dooo?”

A few hours later, Matt comes in the office, a little too grumpy since his beauty sleep was disturbed by a phone call. His secretary greets him “Good morning sir, there’s someone in your office right now, they insist they know you.”

“Yeah, I know, just, get me a coffee and a bottle of whiskey.” He says, “Is Eric here yet?”

“Uhm, no sir, he’s still at the warehouse proceeding with the monthly inspection.”

“Alright, yeah, just text me when he’s in.”

As he walks to the elevators, he sighs, not really believing that Eric could have been visiting the club more than once. The man was a saint, barely says any swear words, blushes at the sight of someone who's shirtless, and cringed at that one time when he saw one of Matt’s dick pics that he was supposed to send to Dallas. Now he’s being told he goes to the strip club every week and supposedly fucking Dooo.

When he gets to his penthouse office, he looks at the two, Dallas looks quite uncomfortable as he comforts a crying Dooo. “Oh, hey there sweetie.” Dallas greets. Matt glared at him.

“What’s going on now? What does my Production Manager, one of my best employees by the way, have to do with all this?”

“Uh… well, uhm…” Dallas starts, “I think Dooo’s in love with him-”

“I want to see Eric!” Dooo whines, grabbing a few tissues from the coffee table and blowing his nose. Matt rolls his eyes, walking to his desk and takes a seat “Tell me again when this all happened?”

“Uh, few weeks ago… Apparently Dooo asked him if he was in love with him. He spooked the guy or something because he didn’t come back afterwards.” Dallas explains.

“Well what so this bitch is in love with him now?” Matt asks.

Apparently, the answer was yes because that got Dooo to cry more.

“I miss him so much!” he says, leaning onto Dallas for support.

Matt was just amused now “Jesus, how good was his dick to make you like this? I wonder if he would fuck me for a promotion.” He hums, now it was Dallas’ time to glare at him. Matt smirks, “I’m kidding honey, I won’t replace you for another cock.”

Matt looks at his phone, his secretary messaged him on Eric’s arrival in the office, he smirks, telling his secretary to tell Eric to get to his office immediately.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eric was looking at the company's monthly production report, “Uhm, is Matt busy today? I gotta send him the finished reports for this week.”

Matt’s secretary looks at her phone confused, “Uh, he says he’s free… just go up to his office.” She says, pointing to the elevator. Eric thanked her and went on his way.

Meanwhile, Matt was massaging his temples, “Is that… is that Eric’s red sweater?” he asks.

Dallas nods.

“Did he… jizz on it or something?”

Dooo glared at them “I CLEANED THIS!” he exclaimed, holding the sweater in his arms.

Matt’s phone pings, he smirks as he sees Eric’s message

**1 New message from Eric the Production Man:**

9:45am: _"I’m coming up."_

Eric felt nervous for some reason, it took him weeks to contemplate on his feelings for Dooo. He didn’t really know if the man feels the same way, but he just wants to end this little charade with him. That night when he asked if he was in love with him, he knew the answer, but he wasn’t sure if it was the right one to tell. He wants to be happy and right now Dooo was the only thing putting a smile on his face. When he first saw him perform, he knew it was just an attraction, but then as he spends the nights with him, just holding him after a night of lustful passion. He knew he was deeply in love with him, he couldn’t admit it at first, so he stopped coming, and the thought of not being with Dooo made him sad.

_He wants Dooo._

_He loves Dooo so much._

_He just wished he felt the same._

When the elevator doors open, he looks at the folders “Hey Matt, I got the reports for this week. I’m not gonna send them in your email this time because I know you’re gonna ignore these files again.” He says, grabbing a paper and turning it over.

Dooo stares at him, he looked so immaculate in the light, just wearing a clean long sleeve shirt on with a necktie. He doesn’t even notice him as he was immersed with his work. His sleeves were rolled up just like last time and there was a light scruff of beard on his face.

God, he just wants to hold him so bad.

Matt smirks as he saw how dumb Dooo looked as he was gawking at Eric. “Right, just give them to me and I’ll read it over by lunch.”

“Uh, you need to read them now because there’s a lot of changes needed if we’re going to buy that empty lot by the club.” Eric says, looking up to acknowledge Matt. He sees his boss having a small smile on his face. “What?”

Matt’s eyes glanced to the side where Dooo and Dallas were sitting. A blush crept up his cheeks as he sees Dooo wearing casual clothes, he still looked beautiful even when he’s not in his costume. He suddenly forgot what he was supposed to say. “Oh... Uhm, I’ll... come back later…”

“No no no.” Matt says, making him stop in his tracks. “Stay here and you two sort this shit out. Me and Dallas are gonna go out.” He says, getting up and tugging at Dallas. He glares at Eric and grabs the papers off his hands “Sort this out or you’re fired.”

Eric swallowed a lump in his throat, looking at Dooo.

Before Matt enters the elevator, he looks at them “Don’t have sex in my office.” He says and makes his leave.

Dooo looks down, a little too embarrassed to have barged in his workplace. “I-uh… hi?” He says, looking up at him, he felt so intimidated by the way he looked right now, he was a much better looking professional than him.

Eric frowns “Hey…” He starts, walking over to him “I-how- Wait… have you been crying?”

Dooo looks away, covering his face with his hand, of course he looked like a mess. If Dallas hadn’t found him sobbing in one of the private rooms he wouldn’t be in this shit in the first place. “I’m just… Allergies.” He says as an excuse, but he knew Eric wouldn’t buy that. The man always knew when something was wrong with him.

Eric sits beside him, a hand going over to cup his cheek. Dooo flinches, moving away as he waved his sweater in front of him “I just came to bring this back.” He says, avoiding Eric’s eyes. He can’t look at them or else he’s gonna have to face him.

Eric looks at his sweater, he didn’t realize he left it with him. He sighs, grabbing it and setting it aside “Dooo? Please look at me.”

“N-I really shouldn’t have come here I’m so sorry I-”

“Dooo, please…” Eric says, a hand holding onto him. “I-I’m sorry I walked out on you.”

“Why do you need to a-apologize? Everyone walks out on me I-”

“No, you asked me if I was in love with you Dooo…” Eric says. Dooo held his breath, the question hangs in the air, the tension quite heavy in between them. “I didn’t give you a proper answer that time, I walked out like a coward.”

Dooo bit his lip, he didn’t want to know. He’ll be broken if he knew that his answer will be what he thinks. “You don’t really have to.” He says, his breath falling short when he feels Eric’s hand hold his shaky ones.

“Dooo, I love you.”

Dooo looks at Eric, his eyes meeting his, this was a very different answer from what he thought.

Eric gets off his seat and gets on one knee. “I-I know we don’t really know each other that much, and that the only time we had was in bed. B-But I’m determined to know everything! I’m willing to do everything for you. I’m willing to pay any price…”

* * *

Meanwhile, in a separate office, Matt and Dallas were watching the cameras planted in his office. “Is this bitch gonna propose or something?” Dallas asks.

“Hey, that bitch is my employee," Matt says, "and no… he’s just saying some cheesy shit.”

"Ten bucks says they're gonna fuck." Dallas says.  
  
  


"Ten bucks and a blowjob says they don't"

"Oh that's a deal."

* * *

Dooo’s lips tremble, hearing those words in Eric’s mouth made his doubts melt away. He doesn’t see any lies in his eyes, he’s offering something he wanted for so so long.

Eric, held onto his hand tighter “I don’t have a ring… but you have my word that I’ll… I will love you no matter what. I don’t care if you’re this stripper-escort guy, I just… I just want you.”

A tear rolled down Dooo’s cheek, Eric stops in his words and cupped his cheek “D-Don’t cry… Oh…”

Dooo chokes on a sob and jumps out to hug Eric “Yes, yes just… yes!”

“Y-yes?”

“I love you too Eric! Yes, I love you too!” Dooo exclaims, pulling Eric for a kiss. Dooo couldn’t contain his happiness ever since he saw his ugly red sweater in the crowd. When he pulled away, he was smiling “I’ll do my best to give you all my love every single night, I’ll give you lap dances, I’ll suck your cock every night. I- Oh Eric I love you so much!”

Eric smiles, feeling the weight of his chest fade as he held Dooo in his arms. He brushes the hair out of Dooo’s face and gave him a kiss. For a moment, the just stayed like that, lost in the warmth of their embrace. That is until Eric’s phone rang. They both pulled away, their cheeks red as Eric answers the call.

_“DON’T HAVE SEX IN MY OFFICE!”_ Matt screams on the other line _“Anyway, take the week off, go be lovey dovey with Dooo or something.”_ He says and ends the call.

Dooo smiles, pulling Eric for an embrace.

* * *

**1 year later**

It was weird at first, Dooo felt like a housewife, but it was a nice feeling to know that someone’s waiting for him at home. After a shift at the club he grabs his coat and walked home. They settled in a nice spacey apartment together, just spending nights either having mind-blowing sex or just being comfortable with each other. As he sees the first few drops of snow he hums, pulling his coat closer to himself.

As he got up to their apartment, he opens the door to see Eric home, he was preparing a small meal on their living room “Oh good, you’re home.” He says.

“You’re home early…” he says.

“Yeah, it’s the weekend anyways, Matt has other plans, and he didn’t like staying out in the snow.”

Dooo walks over to Eric, wrapping his arms around his neck ang gave him a kiss. “What’s all this?”

“Uh… Well I thought we could just enjoy a movie for tonight. Your choice.”

“As long as it’s with you honey.”

Eric blushed at the nicknames, Dooo will never be tired of calling him a new one every time.

As he finished freshening up, he goes over to the living room, seeing the love of his life putting up Netflix. Dooo hums, walking over to his side and taking a seat, immediately cuddling up to Eric.

Coming home was weird, it will take forever to get used to the love Eric’s giving him every single day. He glances up to him only to find that he was looking at him as well. Dooo smiles as he gave him a quick peck on the lips, Eric blushed.

Sure, he missed the roar of the crowd when he performs, but no crowd will ever compare to the love and devotion Eric gave to him.

Dooo was content…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :"D

**Author's Note:**

> when you think of what Mcnasty's outfit looks like, imagine what Ned Flanders is wearing, but change his green sweater to red
> 
> cause... red.. is in the title...


End file.
